A Vanch Decision
by LycoX
Summary: Instead of telling his man to shoot the Hood, Vanch changes his mind and goes with a different idea.
1. Chapter 1

**A Vanch Decision**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, which is a little idea I've had floating about in my head for awhile now. Set during season 1 during the Betrayal episode. And Kim, Kim, Kim. Regarding your guest review on 'Not Consulted', considering I've seen a moment where two people are getting married while about to be drowned, I don't consider what Samantha did to be unrealistic or even weird at all. As for Felicity and good influences, are you kidding me? Given every single bit of instances of her behavior and actions I have every reason to think she wouldn't be a good influence on William at all.**

* * *

"Venti-Wait, no, don't do that. Instead, take Merida's hood off." Ordered Vanch and Oliver grimaced at that.

As it put him between a rock and a hard place. "Sure thing boss." Finally knowing who this guy was under that damn hood would be a real sweet thing.

Cause then maybe a little payback could be had not only him, but his family and friends too if he had any. The man inched forward and yanked back the hood as Laurel looked on, her eyes widening in shock at the revelation of who is under the hood. "O-Ollie!?" Gasped out the kidnapped lawyer in shock.

He could only nod as Vanch smirked. "Well well, one of the golden boys of Starling City. Have to say I am quite surprised by this since you weren't exactly known for being the caring sort back in the day."

"What can I say, I found clarity on that island." Growled out Oliver as he strongly wished he had another arrow or two on him and causing Laurel to shiver some as it was so damned strange to hear him of all people sound like that.

"Hmm, right." Chuckled Vanch.

"Anyway, I'll send my condolences to your mother and sister right before I kill 'em. Ventilate 'em!"

His man nodded and raised his shotgun to fire on the Hood when he found himself shot from behind. Causing those present to look at the sight of an unhappy Quentin Lance as he came forward while Oliver took care of Vanch's lady friend. "My God! My little girl!" Yelled the man as he continued to come forward until Oliver used a fletchette on his gun.

Knocking it out of his hands and causing him to look his way in anger and soon shock. "I'm the vigilante, you're the cop, remember?"

Quentin looked at him and then at Vanch and came to a decision. "Doesn't mean I have to read him his rights though." Voiced the Detective and then slugged the thug hard in the face to knock him out.

"You and I are gonna-damnit!" Cursed the good Detective as he turned around fully and saw that the punk kid was gone.

Rushing over to his little girl, he asked if she was okay. "Yeah… No, I don't know." Admitted the girl as she was untied.

Her father let out a huff at that. "Considerin' you got kidnapped by that asshole and then find out your ex really is the Hood, I'm not too surprised by that reaction baby."

"What are you gonna do now that you know?" Laurel asked a bit fearfully.

As while she may be scared and pissed as Hell, she didn't want to see Ollie be arrested. The Detective just sighed. "Since I can't exactly take him to court over this again, I'm just gonna have a word or two with the punk. Some very strong words. Now, let's get outta here."

Laurel nodded shakily and stood up and hugged her dad before leaving. Sometime later saw the two Lances meeting with Oliver at Verdant since he really didn't want an arrest being done at his home again. Laurel wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do while her dad just settled for glaring at Oliver as he nursed a drink while staring right back at the man. "You sure you want to arrest me in front of Laurel, Detective?" Asked Oliver cooly.

"While I would love to book your ass for vigilantism and all the crap you've done, it wouldn't go to court since one can't be tried again for that kinda thing." Groused the man unhappily and wanting a drink to deal with all this crap.

"But what I will do is forget I learned of who you are under that hood and not bother to ask why you're doin' what you're doin'. Cause the less I know, the better off I'll be."

Oliver nodded at that, feeling a bit grateful at this turn of events as he offered the man a glass of Scotch. "Probably for the best, Detective Lance."

The man grumbled a little as he took the offering while Laurel just frowned in disapproval but said nothing. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Muttered Lance as he downed it and then sat the glass down near Oliver while hating the fact he was severely repressing the urge to yell at the punk.

"One more thing though."

"What's that?"

"Quit killin', alright? You've clearly got some skill so I'm sure you can pull that off. Might make things a bit easier with folks like me if you did."

"I… I can't promise anything. When you've lived like I did for the last 5 years and gained a certain mind set while doing so, its hard to break out of." Oliver admitted freely with a heavy sigh.

Lance just stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Right, well, somethin' to work on then. Anyway, I'm outta here. You comin' Laurel?" Asked the man and knowing she probably wasn't planning on leaving.

At least not without first giving the punk what for anyway. "No, I need to talk with Ollie first." Declared Laurel and causing him to nod.

"Right, should I wait outside then?"

"No, I'm sure Ollie will be willing enough to give me a ride home. Right, Ollie?"

Seeing that look of determination on her face and knowing perfectly well that tone of voice she had used, Oliver quickly agreed. "Yes, I would be perfectly happy to take her home, Detective."

Lance just scoffed but felt slightly amused over the fact that the big bad vigilante was cowed by his ex. "Right, I'm gonna go home and get drunk then." Muttered the man and walked off.

Silence went on for a short time after Laurel's dad left until Oliver broke it. "Well… That went well," Remarked the archer a bit glibly before downing his shot.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back later to yell at you. A lot." Laurel told him with her arms crossed.

"I look forward to it then."

Laurel glared at him right before punching him in the jaw, causing him to fall out of his chair and on to the floor until he got back up seconds later while rubbing on his jaw. "Okay… I deserved that."

"You deserved that and ALOT more! Ollie, what the Hell!? You lied to me, to your mother, to your sister, to Walter, to me, to my dad, to Tommy, to me, to everyone!"

"You uhh, you said yourself more then once there."

"It bore repeating." Laurel told him acidly and making him nod at that while backing up some.

Not that it saved him from another punch to the jaw of course. "Ow!"

"Did I come at a bad time?" Came the voice of John Diggle as he came upon the two.

Not really expecting Laurel to be there to begin with. "Just… Just go on downstairs and I'll be down in a bit, Digg."

Digg stared at Oliver and Laurel for a moment while the gears clicked in her head. "Wait… He knows, doesn't he? About you being the Hood?"

"Now that's a story to hear about." Muttered the bodyguard with a shake of the head and then going downstairs after seeing the glare sent his way.

Turning his attention back to his pissed off ex, Oliver decided on a stalling tactic. "Look, why don't we have this conversation later when you're not so pissed off and likely to punch me?"

"Why? So you can have time to come up with lies to tell me?"

"Uhh, no. I just don't feel like getting punched again right now." Admitted the archer and getting an unimpressed look from Laurel in return.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I end up punching you again you lying asshole!" Laurel said and surprising Oliver quite a bit.

But feeling relieved as Hell! "Great, I'll just get you on home then and then I can find out what Digg needs to tell me."

"Some new target for you maybe?" She asked archly as they walked towards the doors of Verdant while he sent off a text to Digg that he'd be back in a few after dropping off Laurel.

"No, I have a list for that." Muttered the archer distractedly and then wincing at what he said.

"Damnit."

"Damnit is right." Agreed Laurel unhappily.

As it bothered her a great deal to know he had some kind of list he used for his targets. Something she'd ask quite a few questions about on the way home as well for that matter! Not that she particularly liked the answers he was willing to give however. Some time later however would see her rushing to Verdant after hearing about him getting shot at by his own freaking mother! Something her dad would have something bitingly sarcastic to say about too for that matter later on!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Might, might not continue this. We'll see what happens. R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Wellp, y'all wanted it, and y'all got it! Another chapter! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Phillipe363 pointed out a potential issue I didn't think about regarding Vanch but I've thought of something that would help with that where he's concerned.**

* * *

It had been something of a long night in Dinah Laurel Lance's view. First, she'd gotten kidnapped by Cyrus Vanch, then learned who the Hood really was, followed by her punching him twice, learning of a List he has about his targets which really didn't settle too well with her! And then finally, hearing about him getting shot by his own freaking mother of all people! Which made her wonder how the Hell that managed to happen unless he somehow faltered when going after her for whatever _insane_ reason! His bodyguard, Mr. Diggle hadn't really fought her much on making her leave after she showed up thanks to the door to the basement being opened. Something she figured neither him nor the Blonde known as Felicity had thought to make sure it was closed after getting Ollie down there. Seeing him so still and pale was horrifying to the woman and she had very nearly called for an Ambulance several times if it wasn't for Mr. Diggle's assurances that he and the Blonde had things under control. Laurel had broken into tears at one point when Ollie's heart had stopped, forcing Mr. Diggle to make use of the pads they also had down in the basement to bring him back. Hearing the two talk had even been interesting in Laurel's view as well.

Not to mention a little heartbreaking when he told a story of a kid he had shot while in Afghanistan. The belief that Ollie's fighting a war in Starling bothered her, especially over the casualties bit as he himself could very well be a casualty. She wondered if he had even thought of that should he end up dead and exposed. As the repercussions could be horrible where his family and friends were concerned. Something Laurel promised to have a very strong word with him about for that matter. And while Felicity had decided Ollie's computer set up needed rectifying, she had made a call to her dad and talked with him for a little bit where Ollie was concerned. Naturally, her dad really didn't have pleasant things to say after his latest stunt but she couldn't say she was surprised by it. Promising to let him know when he was awake and ready for a 'talk' from him after she had her own with him. Ollie's attitude about being shot and still alive afterwards really hadn't settled well with Laurel. Nor had Felicity's joining his little crusade, even if her intentions were noble where Walter was concerned. The fact he was actually missing was very concerning too. And after Mr. Diggle had his say with her ex, she decided it was time for her to have a word.

"Mr. Diggle, can you give Ollie and I the room please?"

Taking one look at the woman and the expression her face, John Diggle knew he'd best do it as this was one battlefield he didn't want part of! And judging by the expression on Oliver's face, he was aware of things as well and even trying to get him not to leave as well. "Sure, I'll make sure Felicity stays upstairs too until the all clear's given."

"Digg!"

"Sorry man, I know when to retreat." Digg replied and then hauled ass while Oliver felt horribly betrayed.

Laurel would have laughed at him if things weren't so serious. "Just when you think you know a guy." Sighed the archer despondently.

"Oliver..." Came the dragging of his name from an irate Laurel.

Causing him to look at her and wince at the crossed arms and unhappy look she was giving him. "Has anyone managed to tell how you how lovely you look since we last saw one another?" Tried the man hopefully.

Granted, all she had on was sweat pants, sandals, and a t-shirt with her hair looking like a mess with no make up on. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Screamed Laurel and causing him to wince.

 _Damnit! No dice!_

"Well… There's been a time or two in the last 5 years where that's happened. But I'm pretty sure it hasn't happened recently."

Laurel scoffed at him. "Oh, and going after your mother isn't you being out of your mind!? Who, by the way, shot at you! Your own mother for God's sake!"

"I admit its… Bad-"

"'BAD'!? Oliver, its a disaster! What the Hell were you thinking when you went after your own mother!?"

"I thought she would know something about Walter's disappearance, okay!? Or something called the Undertaking! I wasn't expecting her to use me and Thea against me like that and then shoot me!" Informed the injured man angrily.

Causing Laurel's eyes to widen in shock and surprise. "What's the Undertaking?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have to go after my own mother. All I know is, it involves the List I told you about and preventing mom's friend, Carl Ballard, from gentrifying an area of the Glades."

Shuffling past her, he went for the recording and then brought it back to her and played it for her. Its contents shocking her a great deal as she never thought Moira Queen of all people would be involved in something clandestine known as 'The Undertaking'. Which to her, the name had a really foreboding feeling to it. "So what now?"

Oliver just shrugged. "For now, I take it easy for the day so I don't end up aggravating my stitched up wound."

"Good." Began Laurel with a smile.

A smile that made Oliver rather uneasy over too. "I don't like that smile. At all."

Her smile just widened, increasing his uneasiness even more. "Well, I'm sure you'll like it even less when I tell you that; you, me, and my dad are gonna have lunch later today."

His jaw dropped as he stared at her in horror, causing her to laugh at his reaction. "He's… He's gonna yell at me. Alot." Oliver told her with dread in his voice.

Laurel nodded with that damn smile still in place. "Mm-Hmm. Good thing its at my place."

"Oh God. Digg! I need guarding from Detective Lance please!" Yelled out Oliver as he walked away from his ex.

Who laughed heartily over that. "By the way! Have you realized the implications of Vanch knowing your secret and being back in Prison?" She called out to him as she decided to follow him up in the stairs.

"Had him transferred to ARGUS!" Yelled back Oliver.

Causing her to wonder how he was able to pull that off!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hmm… Should I do a third chapter with that lunch scene?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And here is the lunch scene! Guaranteed to be both amusing and saddening! Even if Oliver himself doesn't see it that way! You know… If I keep getting positive feedback about this fic, I might just keep it going.**

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Needless to say, Oliver really, really, REALLY had not been looking forward to the lunch with Laurel and her father. Barely being able to sleep even more then usual cause of how much he was dreading the whole thing. He couldn't even tell his mother and sister why he was so edgy other then giving them a lie about his not being able to sleep that great the previous night. Granted, he wasn't sure either of them really bought the lie. Especially after a call from Laurel that told the two Queen ladies not to let him leave the state due to a very important discussion she and her father needed to have with him. Which had definitely annoyed him as he had even considered hauling ass for Russia! Thea seemed to think this meant wedding bells in his near future and wouldn't stop teasing him over it. His mother just let it happen with a smile on her face much to his dismay. Digg, the damned traitor, was absolutely no help either as he too found the whole damn thing to be funny! He wasn't entirely sure what Felicity thought given her newness to the team but he was pretty positive she would have found amusement in the whole thing too. Of course that could have just been him being paranoid but whatever.

As really, is it really paranoia if they really are out to find amusement in your suffering? And when the lunch finally came, it was as horrible as Oliver thought it would be. Hell, he'd rather be facing off with Slade on the Amazo again then deal with this tense as can be lunch! But at least her dad had cooked instead of Laurel so that was something. For roughly twenty minutes, the only sounds one could hear in the dining room of Laurel's apartment were the clinking of forks on plates and chewing. And quite possibly, Quentin Lance's view of Oliver being a sneaky dumbass without it being said. "And I thought Kovar drugging me with Red Death was bad but this is worse… Much worse. Worse then Slade on the Amazo even..." Muttered Oliver to mostly himself.

"What was that?" Lance asked suspiciously while Laurel frowned at him.

"I said this is a really well done lunch you made, Detective!"

"And what makes you think it was him who made it?" Laurel asked him archly.

Oliver looked like a Deer caught between the headlights of a moving vehicle much to Quentin's immense pleasure as he smirked at the punk. "Umm..."

 _Digg, save me now with something urgent!_

The Universe it seemed, had decided to be nice as Quentin decided to let him off the hook somewhat. "I may have fallen into a bottle and all that over the past few years, but I can still cook with the best of 'em." Declared the man and making the archer breathe a sigh of relief.

"Don't think that gets you off the hook, Ollie."

He winced at that. "Can't we… I don't know… Yell about my getting shot at by my own mother? Or something?"

"To be honest, I'm enjoyin' watchin' you sweat and try and avoid answerin' Laurel here to want to do that. Yet." Quentin said and making Oliver let out a dejected sigh.

Laurel raised her eyebrows and stared her ex down. "Anytime now, cause I'm pretty sure we can stay right here all day and night if need be. Because while you're the Hood in the streets, I'm the Hood in here and in the Court." A snort of amusement escaped her father after that.

Sighing again and then taking a deep breath, Oliver turned to his ex and her expectant look. "Laurel… I…"

"Yes?"

 _The best damned entertainment ever. Serves the little bastard right for pullin' the wool on me._

"While you're good at a lot of things… There's a few things you aren't so good at."

"Like what?"

"Well… If I had to choose between eating something from the Island and eating your cooking… I'd… Choose eating something from the Island."

"Are you saying my cooking is terrible?"

By now, the smile on Quentin's face was the biggest one he'd had in a long time. Hell, he wished he had a camera to record all this! "You sure you don't wanna yell at me for lying to you instead of going on about this?" Tried the man desperately.

Earning himself a chuckle from a certain Detective. _Waller's got nothing on her._

Hell, maybe the two met once and traded tips! "Be a man, Ollie, and just say it. Unless the mighty Hood can't even do that?" Laurel asked challengingly.

"Oh how I wish I had a camera for all this.

"Fine… Yes, Laurel, your cooking… Is terrible." Admitted the archer finally.

He then caught a meatball after she sent it flying at him with a glare. "Hey now, no throwin' food at the dinner table!" Scolded Quentin with that big ass smile still present.

Turning his attention towards his daughter, the man decided to be a little truthful. "Sweetie, its a sad fact that you clearly didn't inherit a gift for cookin' from me."

"Is that why you tried to convince me to sign up for cooking classes back when I was 20?"

"Yep. And get back in that chair!"

Oliver bit back a curse at being caught trying to sneak away and reluctantly went back to his seat with a dejected air about him. "Dad, I'll yell at you about that later." Decided the Lawyer.

"Or you could yell at him now?" Oliver tried hopefully.

"No, Ollie, because AT LEAST HE'S NOT BREAKING INTO AN OFFICE BUILDING AND HOLDING HIS MOTHER AT ARROW POINT TO TRY AND INTERROGATE HER!"

"Umm… For the record, I did lower my bow at one point."

"Yeah, that's reassurin'." Quentin muttered aloud in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah, and that's how she managed to shoot you, right!?"

"Yes? I mean… Its not like I was expecting it to happen."

"Considerin' all you've been doin' as the Hood, which is a stupid ass name by the way, are you really that surprised? Or did all that time on the Island bake your brain?"

Oliver gave the other man a look of annoyance, but the good Detective just grinned at the sight. "EXPECTING IT OR NOT, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PREPARED! AND THEN BEING SO DAMNED CASUAL ABOUT NOT DYING AFTER GETTING SHOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Both men winced at the volume of her voice as Laurel leaned over the table to glare hard at her ex. "Could you lower your voice a little? We aren't exactly in a private location after all."

"I'LL YELL AS MUCH AS I WANT! And trust me, there's A LOT of that I wouldn't mind doing for a whole lot of reasons!" She told him unhappily and causing him to wince.

Having a pretty good idea she definitely had quite a bit to yell at him about. And it wasn't just over Sara or lying to her about being the Hood. Letting out a breath, he looked her in the eye. "I've come close to death so many times, Laurel. It barely phases me, alright?"

Both Lances looked at him in shock. "Jesus, I know you've been active for awhile now but surely it ain't that bad out there is it?" Wondered the Detective in morbid curiousity.

"Let's just say I had so many near death experiences before coming back that I lost count."

"Christ."

"How are you not in therapy!?" Laurel wondered in shock!

As seriously! "Cause, I don't need it."

"DON'T NEED IT!? CLEARLY YOU DO IF YOU'RE WILLINGLY GOING OUT THERE AT NIGHT AND TARGETING THE WORST OF THE CITY WITH A BOW AND ARROW! OH, AND THINKING A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE IS A CASUAL THING!"

Winces came from both men again while on the outside of the apartment's front door, John Diggle was desperately trying not to laugh his ass off. "And have them put me on meds? Or worse, committed? No thanks! Maybe when I'm done with the List, I'll allow it, but not now."

"You uhh, ever consider you might end up dead or in prison before that happens?" Quentin asked a bit sarcastically but also pretty seriously before Laurel could even really say anything.

Oliver only nodded. "I have. And I accept it. Even if I did end up in prison, I probably wouldn't stay there long anyway." Muttered the archer bitterly.

"Yeah, why's that?"

He looked at the good Detective for a moment. "ARGUS. In their eyes, I'd be more valuable in the field instead of wasting away in a cell in their eyes."

"I'd ask, but somethin' tells me I don't wanna know."

"Probably for the best."

"You… You accept it?" Came Laurel's voice in a dangerously low tone.

One that made Oliver rather edgy too for that matter. "You accept the possibility of dying or prison?"

"I do. I didn't just jump into this, Laurel. I'm doing what I have to to honor my father's last request before he died."

Noticing the look on his daughter's face, Quentin decided to back away from the table as he really did NOT want to go deaf! "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Screamed out the Lawyer as she slammed her hands on the table.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO ME, TO TOMMY, AND TO YOUR FAMILY MOST OF ALL!? DO YOU!? THERE HAS TO BE SOME OTHER WAY TO HONOR YOUR DAD'S LAST REQUEST THEN THIS… THIS SUICIDE MISSION!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes and Oliver refused to look her way. "I do have an idea. And it weighs on me more then anything, Laurel. But the Mission comes first until I'm done." Said the man, and before he knew it, he found himself being slapped.

Hard. "You… You're so stuck on this mindset you have that you can't see any other path." Laurel told him in horror as tears came down her face.

He said nothing and continued to look away from her, not even bothering to rub on his stinging face. Laurel then left, as she couldn't stomach being around him any longer as else, she might do something unpleasant to him. Leaving the two men on their own in her apartment. Quentin let out a heavy sigh. "She's right you know, you really do need to get outta the mindset you're in. Your mom and sister wouldn't be able to handle losin' you a second time."

 _Why in God's name am I tryin' to talk sense into him!?_ Wondered the good Detective a bit incredulously.

"Anyway… You ever consider a mask or somethin'? Cause grease paint isn't exactly a smart idea and all that. Also, you ever thought about goin' by 'Green Arrow' instead of 'Hood'? I mean, it would match the look and all, even if it is a little hokey soundin'. And considerin' some of the stuff I've heard about some of the nutjobs in Gotham, that's sayin' somethin'!"

Oliver said nothing in response, causing the older man to sigh with a shake of the head while muttering lowly to himself. "So, you gonna eat that?" Asked the Detective while pointing at the archer's plate.

A shake of the head was his answer and he grabbed it and dug in, figuring that the punk was too deep in thought at the moment to really care about eating at the moment.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope this was what you guys were wanting! R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! As I've mentioned to two others, I honestly have no idea where this story is going, but that's kind of fun in a way. This takes place roughly two weeks after the last chapter and a little while after Dinah shows up at Laurel's.**

* * *

Her mother showing up like she had with the belief Sara was alive somewhere had derailed Laurel considerably. How her mother had even managed to convince her to have a sit down with her dad about the whole thing was also beyond her. Especially when all she wanted to do was yell at her mom for having abandoned her and dad after Sara's death. The whole thing had kept her at her apartment, lost in quite a bit of thought and completely forgetting about Tommy and the fact his dad was in the hospital thanks to a threat on his life. One that her dad had told her about after Ollie had reached out to him over the whole thing after helpfully putting Guillermo Barrera in the hospital instead of in the morgue. Ollie was still something of a touchy subject for her after their last conversation too. Wihch had certainly made things a bit awkward when he and McKenna had shown up for Tommy's birthday celebration at her place. And that was certainly a relationship she had little doubt would last given his viewpoint on things. So lost in thought where her mother and Sara were concerned that she barely even registered the door opening. "Hey." Called out Tommy wearily.

Finally breaking her thoughts. "Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh God." Gasped out the Lawyer as she rushed to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for not coming sooner! My mom showing up like she did really threw me off. How's your dad?" She asked him gently as she pulled away from him a little to look him over.

Tommy let out a breath. "He's, he's gonna be fine… Thankfully. Why'd your mother show?" He wondered, hoping it would help him take his mind off things.

Especially where Ollie was concerned… "She thinks Sara's alive. Even wants to talk to my dad about it, which I think is a really bad idea."

"I'd have to agree about that. I remember how really bad he was for awhile there." Granted, Laurel's dad was still somewhat bad.

But no where near what he was for a long while. Tommy blew out a breath. "Man… And I thought my dad getting shot by a poison laced bullet and getting talked into a blood transfusion by the Green Arrow or whatever he's calling himself these days was crazy."

Laurel would have snorted in amusement over that one. As she knew full well her dad was behind that particular move. One that according to him, Ollie really wasn't too pleased over since he thought the name was too comic book like and made him less threatening to those he went after. But then her mind latched on to one particular detail. "Wait, he talked you into doing a blood transfusion!?"

"Yeah, said the poison was somethin' called Curare or whatever. That he wouldn't have long to live if what we did didn't happen."

"Okay… But how did he manage to talk you into it? Cause honestly? I can't see you letting him do that."

"Uhh… He, well, he showed me who he was." Admitted the man.

Wondering if she was gonna be all over him to find out anything that might help her dad out. "Ollie did what!?" Got out Laurel in shock.

And then winced at her mistake. Tommy looked at her with a shocked look as his jaw dropped open. "Wait, you KNOW about him being the Hood or whatever!?" He asked irately.

Laurel winced again at the tone of his voice. "Umm, yeah. I've… I've known since Cyrus Vanch kidnapped me. Me and dad, actually."

Tommy just stared at her for a moment with shock all over his face before exploding. "SON OF A BITCH!" Came his yell.

Good thing she wasn't near him during that! As otherwise, that would have hurt the ears! "How the Hell is he still walking around!? How could either of you keep this quiet!? I mean, for God's sake! Your dad's been after his ass for awhile now! My best friend, my… My brother is a damn murderer!"

"You really shouldn't believe everything you hear in the news, Tommy. You above all should know that. He's only killed in self defense for his own life when going against some of the worst this city has to offer." Laurel quickly told him and feeling somewhat shocked she was defending her ex.

Especially after how that lunch had gone. But thanks to her dad, she was aware of the fact he had dropped less bodies in the past two weeks. Making her wonder if anything that had been said during that ill fated lunch had actually gotten through to him. "Plus, my dad knows Ollie can't be tried again for the same crime. And if it wasn't for Ollie, dad would have probably done something he'd have regretted where Vanch is concerned..."

"I… I don't know what to do with this." Mumbled Tommy brokenly.

Causing her to look at him sadly before coming over and pulling him into a hug. "I'm here for you, okay? I'll help you through this."

"But what about your mom?"

"This is more important then her right now." Answered Laurel firmly.

Though she would give her dad a call soon to let him know what mom was up too. She guided him to the couch and kept her arms wrapped around him until he finally calmed down. "Since you already know… Any advice on how to handle this?"

Laurel sighed at that. "Don't judge him. I know you're surprised by that, but its true. He needs our support and not our judgement." She told him after seeing his surprised look.

And feeling like she should take her own advice since she hadn't exactly been doing that herself lately since that lunch. "Yeah, somethin' tells me that's not exactly an easy thing to do."

"No, its not. And don't be too surprised when he says or does something you likely won't like since he's pretty focused on his 'Mission'."

"We need to get him to stop doing this thing of his. Maybe get his mom and sister involved, or a therapist." Suggested Tommy seriously.

But Laurel shook her head. "Doing that with his mom and sister would be a really bad idea. Especially after Moira shot him when he came after her to find out where Mr. Steele is." Both winced at the same time. Having a fairly good idea how that would go if she found out and then remembered the fact she shot her own son.

"And as much as we want him to stop… He won't. Not until he's finished doing what he feels he has to do… So until then, we try and support him. Even if we don't like what he does or even possibly says." Continued the woman as her boyfriend blew out a breath.

"I don't like it."

"Join the club, baby, join the club." Came her saddened response.

Tommy then looked at her. "Is this why you two were so weird around one another during my birthday dinner here?"

She nodded at that. "Yep."

"Huh, and here I thought it was because McKenna was there."

That got him a look from her. "Yeah, no. And by the way? I REALLY DON'T see that ending well."

He went to speak but she cut him off with a finger to his lips. A finger he impulsively kissed and gaining an amused eyeroll from her. "And I'm NOT saying that cause I'm jealous either, Mister. But because of what he does."

"Well, maybe your dad can break her into that gently then?"

"Maybe. But I still would have my doubts either way." She told him seriously.

And gaining a nod in return. "Man… What a night…"

"Mmm."

"So… Just support him."

"Yep."

"Could I hit him too? At least once?" Tommy asked semi-seriously and making her chuckle at him.

"So long as my dad somehow gets to see it, why not. Just don't be surprised if he hits back." Laurel told him seriously.

Making him gulp some as he paled over that. She smirked at that, gaining a pout in return. "And speaking of my dad, I need to go and call him about mom before she decides to show up over there and throw his entire world out of whack."

Which would not be a good thing at all and probably cause him to hit a bottle or two very hard. Harder then ever for that matter. "Right, go do your thing. I'll uhh… I'll be here. Sitting and thinking."

"Good to see you using that brain of yours more often." Joked Laurel and making him roll his eyes at her.

Chuckling, she leaned in and kissed him before walking off to call her dad. Leaving Tommy on the couch as he let out a breath. "Right… Maybe I should get drunk to process all this." Muttered the Merlyn Scion to himself as Laurel made that call.

 _God, Ollie, what happened to you on that Island!?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope y'all enjoyed this one! And hopefully I handled it fairly well too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place around the end of 'The Huntress Returns'.**

* * *

Things in a word, had been hectic for Laurel, even with Tommy being there for support during the 'breakfast from Hell' that morning since he hadn't left her place following the talk they had hours before. As her dad hadn't taken things too well thanks to her mother trying to convince him that Sara might still be alive. Tommy was even on his side much to the man's slight irritation as he even told Dinah that what she was trying to do could be seen as wrong given the Hell both Lances had been through. Especially after she up and left them. Needless to say, she hadn't been too pleased with that. 'Keep that up and I just might like you, Merlyn.' Muttered Lance to Tommy before he hauled ass.

Matters really didn't help any when Helena showed up in town on the hunt for her father and held Tommy hostage a little while after he, Laurel, and Felicity had shown up in the basement of the Foundry for a chat with him. And if it hadn't of been for Laurel's support, things would have been become quite strained between the two long time best friends. The two made their way into the basement to see how their friend was while the club goers had their fun and came across Oliver bouncing a tennis ball off a wall. "You know, not having a really good look at the place earlier kept me from seeing how sucky your lair is, man." Remarked Tommy thoughtfully.

"Tommy..." Began Laurel warningly.

"What!? I'm just saying."

"Its not a lair. Its a base of operations." Oliver told him shortly while not even bothering to look at his best friend as he focused on the tennis ball.

"A lair is a lair, no matter how you try and say otherwise. Though I think this would be like lair lite considering the movies and such have way looking better ones. Should really do somethin' about that buddy." Replied the dark haired Merlyn Scion with a grin.

Earning himself an annoyed look from the Blonde. "Can I help you, Tommy?"

Laurel, sensing that Ollie might decide to use her boyfriend as a test subject for his annoyance, quickly intervened. "We just came to see how you are, is all. I know it can't be easy that you and McKenna broke up."

Something she totally called! Though she wouldn't have minded a less messier way then her getting shot at with a shotgun that essentially ended her career. Oliver sighed. "No, its not. The fact Helena is still out there also doesn't help." Muttered the archer unhappily.

"Now here's what I don't get, why didn't you fight McKenna harder on not breakin' up? Its not like you can't afford the back and forth." Reasoned Tommy.

Reasoning Laurel nodded at too. Plus, would be a great way to help him be not so focused on the 'Mission'. And maybe, maybe give him something to think about as a reason to possibly stop before he ended up dead. "I could, but… Its for the best as I can't allow my personal feelings to get in the way of the Mission."

A scoff could be heard from Laurel, showing what she clearly thought of that line of thinking. "Wow, way to sound like my dad there, Ollie." Tommy said disappointedly and getting a wince in return from his best friend.

Knowing he had something of a point there but not liking it either way. "Its my fault this happened to her."

"No, its Helena's, and McKenna's somewhat for not waiting for back up. You couldn't have known this would happen when you tried to reach Helena, Ollie. You just couldn't have." Reasoned Laurel.

"Maybe we should get some more lighting in here, might help him be less morose." Suggested Tommy as he looked about the area again while Oliver knew that Laurel had a really good point.

Even if his head and heart were telling him two different things. But anything he would have said was cut short by his best friend's words. "Don't make me kick your ass."

"See! That's what I'm talkin' about! So ill tempered! Now go get your girl!"

Oliver sighed. "Can't, she sent me a few texts telling me I'd better hold to my end of things since Lance told her I'm the Hood an hour ago."

Oh, well, no wonder he was plenty down in the dumps over the whole thing then just where the break up was concerned! "Uhh, don't you mean Green Arrow?" Wondered the Merlyn Scion and gaining a glower for it in return.

"I HATE that name."

"But it fits the whole green thing you got goin' man! Should call the lair 'The Quiver' too since it would fit the whole arrow thing." Laurel snorted in amusement over that one as Ollie continued to glower at Tommy.

Even pointing a finger at him. "That will NEVER happen."

"Okay, what about 'Arrow Cave'?"

"Its a basement, not a cave!"

Tommy looked doubtfully at him for a moment. "Given how the place looks, cave is pretty fitting, man." He retorted and getting a light growl from his best friend.

"All you need is a fire and a club to go with it." Added in Laurel before she could stop herself.

Gaining looks from the two, one amused and the other not so much as Oliver pointed at her. "Not helping!"

She merely smiled at him in return. "Thought I was." Replied the Lawyer, knowing full well she wasn't.

A grumble came from her ex as he shook his head. "Anyways, was McKenna angry with you for being the Green Arrow after my dad told her?" Laurel wondered curiously and smiling again over his grimace and grumbling at the moniker. Though why her dad would do that is beyond her when it wasn't really his secret to tell. Of course, he probably thought he was helping her out in some way for all Laurel knew.

"Surprisingly? No, not really. Why, I have no idea."

"Probably cause she really liked you enough NOT to care." Reasoned Tommy helpfully.

"Maybe." Conceded the archer.

His tone suggesting he really didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Well, instead of staying down here and beating yourself up over something that was out of your control, WE are going to take you out for something to eat." Informed Laurel.

Oliver went to protest at that but the determined look on her face and the arms crossed made him have second thoughts about that as he knew from personal experience that he wouldn't win when she looked that. "And then get you embarrassingly drunk." Added in his best friend with a grin.

"That's probably a bad idea for more reasons then one."

And his words would turn out to be quite true as well, though thankfully not in a painful way. Unless you valued your hearing anyway as Oliver would end up doing drunken Karaoke with a few Johnny Cash songs. Something Tommy recorded every minute of and sent to Thea who enjoyed it a great deal after a little fun had been had with Roy. Even showing her mother who found it to be somewhat amusing and remarking that terrible singing was a trait he and his father shared. And as time went on and various situations like Vertigo returning but thankfully no falling out happening between Oliver and Tommy, Laurel would convince Oliver to train her. Though she would tell him its so that she could be better at self defense, when in reality, she wanted it so that she could possibly be out there helping him and Dig. Something he, Tommy, and her father thankfully bought. Slade's surprise appearance at her place when Mr. Blank arrived to kill young Taylor Moore proved to be somewhat amusing as he and Oliver got into an argument. As Oliver had apparently long believed the other man to be dead following what seemed to be a rather hectic situation the two had faced at one point.

"I didn't think you'd believe me if I just called you, Kid." Tried the man in a defensive manner.

"Uh-huh, there's no way I'd have trouble believing a call from you as I imagine its hard for anyone to sound like you!"

Slade glared at him. "And just what are you tryin' to imply there?"

"Why? Does what I'm implying fit more then you'd like?"

A glower came his way while Laurel, Tommy, and a somewhat terrified Taylor watched on. "BOYS!" Yelled out the Lawyer in annoyance.

Causing the two to look at her. "Huh, she looks a lot prettier in person then that photograph you had of her." Muttered the Australian appreciatively.

Oliver grimaced as his ex stared at the two of them with a not so impressed look on her face. "Could you two PLEASE take your argument elsewhere? As you are SERIOUSLY scaring Taylor here and I for one don't appreciate it."

"Ooh, someone's in trouble." Sing songed Tommy gleefully until he got a glare from her that shut him up.

"Right, let's try and find that hitman." Said Oliver as he walked off towards the broken window.

"I hate that ba-I mean, man. The worst sort of bloke to be in my line of business since he willingly kills kids." Muttered Slade distastefully as he and Oliver left.

With Slade's involvement in the Moore situation, there would be no rift between Oliver and Dig thanks to the one eyed man's going after Rasmus while Oliver helped Dig capture Lawton much to Lyla's extreme annoyance. Even yelling loudly at the two for interfering in an ARGUS operation! But did thank them at the end for helping out despite their nearly killing the Assassin. Slade would stick around for awhile after that, sharing plenty of stories about his time with Oliver on Lian Yu much to the Blonde's dislike as he hadn't wanted anyone to know any of that! Especially the more embarrassing stuff! It'd also be Slade and not Felicity who would get into the casino in order to find out what they could about Walter and later, fly the plane that would get Oliver to Bludhaven to rescue Walter. And despite his feelings for Laurel and her for him, Tommy could clearly see that she and Ollie were gravitating towards one another without them really realizing it. A fact Lance surprisingly enough helped him deal with in true fashion by getting drunk as can be much to her dislike while Oliver, Dig, and Slade were tricking Moira into revealing anything she knew about the Undertaking.

And if it hadn't of been for Slade's insistence on coming along later to confront Malcolm, Oliver would have been captured by the man after being beaten by him. Though it did certainly put him on the run, giving Moira some encouragement to come forward about all she knew to the people of Starling. Enraging Malcolm and horrifying Tommy a great deal. Slade would later take the older man's head when he attempted to attack Moira and Thea, causing some friction between himself and Tommy for a time until he finally was able to accept that it had to be done. And with Lance's involvement in things, both Earthquake devices would be found and dismantled thanks to Felicity guiding them through it. Thus, saving the Glades from a horrible fate. And while some things weren't okay, like Moira facing jail time and Thea being highly unhappy with her over the whole thing. Not to mention learning her brother's secret thanks to Slade having one drink too many much to Oliver's annoyance. Another thing that wasn't particularly okay was Laurel deciding to finally suit up much to her dad's immense dislike.

Even trying to get Oliver to talk her out of it with no luck much to their combined dismay. Her suit consisting of boots, fishnets, a black pair of shorts, a blue top, and a black jacket along with a Blonde wig and a domino mask to hide her identity. And deciding to call herself Black Canary thanks to some inspiration she had where her mom's side of the family was concerned. Said family having a lot to do with an altered and time placed Tina Boland who took on the identity of Dinah Drake to ensure Laurel and Sara would be born. Tommy was torn between supporting and being against it but had largely stayed out of it due to being focused on dealing with his father's company and the fallout of said dad being a maniac bent on killing thousands of people. Though he did at least give his blessing to Oliver and Laurel about being together since he knew they were worried about how he would feel. Knowing this would help put them at ease to finally do something about their feelings for one another. Roy would get the training he wanted from Oliver but with the condition from Thea that he wouldn't be out on the streets with her brother unless there was no choice.

A condition Oliver easily agreed with despite Roy's objections about the whole thing! Sara would eventually show up after the killing got to be too much for her and facing a gauntlet of the toughest of Ra's Al Ghul's men to ensure her freedom from the League so long as she didn't pull any moves like Malcolm had done. A gauntlet she passed without killing any of them as well. Her return would cause some friction between herself and Laurel but thankfully, it would get worked out between the two of them. Well, after a fight or two anyway! Nyssa would also show up from time to time as well to be with Sara when she had the opportunity to do so. And even try and get her to return to the League in a different position but had yet to have much luck in that area. All things considered though, things for the heroes of Starling City were good aside from the occasional threats they had to deal with.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I probably could have kept this going with chapters that explored all this, but in the end, I felt it was best to go with what I did here and end the story since I hadn't originally planned on this being a multi-chap story. Thanks for the support of this folks, it has been appreciated! R and R!**


End file.
